cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Balrog
|sprites= |addchatboxes= |addsprites= |gender=Male |abilities=Flying |faction=Servant of the Crown |affiliations=Doctor Misery Quote (third ending) Curly Brace (third ending) |enemies=Quote King |status=Alive (third ending) |descr='Second ending' Misery's punching bag Third ending Ultimately a friend }} Balrog (バルログ Barurogu) is an assistant to the Doctor whose job is to destroy soldiers. Cursed by the Demon Crown, he works with Misery to accomplish the Crown Holder's goals. When entering a location, he often calls out "Huzzah!" or "Oh Yeah!" to signal his arrival. Physical appearance Balrog is rectangle shaped and coloured blue with orange stripes. He has rectangular legs, orange arms that fit into slots on the side of his body and large, round eyes. The design for Balrog was originally based off of a bar of soap.Nintendo Channel: Cave Story – Developer's Voice. Nintendo. 2010-03-15. Retrieved 2014-05-30. He is frequently called a toaster by fans. In various battles against Balrog, he is shown to have small, white wings that allow him to fly temporarily. His wings appear orange in the best ending. Background Pre-game Balrog's origins are not revealed in-game, although he was revealed to be under the curse of the Demon Crown at the present time Cave Story takes place. In-game Aside from the loading titlescreen, Balrog makes his first appearance in Cave Story in the Shack, when he confronts Quote and Toroko. Post-game When Quote defeats Ballos in the Sacred Grounds, he is freed from the curse of the Demon Crown. As the walls in Ballos' throne room close in on Quote and Curly, Balrog manages to enter the Sacred Grounds and rescue them. As they ride on him, he offers to take them anywhere they wish. In the second ending, Balrog appears in a cutscene of the credits in the Labyrinth clinic, assisting for the care of injured Gaudis. He is replaced by Pooh Black in the Sacred Grounds ending. Boss forms The player fights Balrog four times in Cave Story. In all forms except the third, Balrog is capable of holding Quote in his grip if he happens to cross Balrog's path. This causes Quote to lose some damage and be thrust outwards from Balrog's position. First form After Toroko is taken to the Doctor by Misery in the Shack, Balrog is left with the task of dealing with Quote. Seeing Quote's weapon, he asks Quote if he plans to use his weapon against him. The player is then given a yes/no prompt; choosing "yes" initiates a boss battle against Balrog, while "no" causes him to leave the Shack. Balrog's first form requires 60 HP to defeat. In the enclosed area, he will run towards Quote, making a small hop along the way. Once he has crossed to one side, he will turn and run to the other side, making a small hop once more. There is a single block above the ground that Quote can jump onto, but Balrog cannot. Staying on this block prevents Balrog from getting to Quote, but prevents Quote from landing hits with the Polar Star due to its parallel line of fire. When Balrog is defeated, he exits the Shack by jumping through the ceiling. Second form Balrog confronts Quote in the Power Supply Room after receiving orders from the Doctor to destroy him. Similar to the battle in the Shack, Balrog moves from one end of the Power Supply Room to the other, however, he reveals a pair of wings that allow him to fly for a brief period of time. When he lands on one end of the room, he sends out a stream of white orbs that move in Quote's direction. The player can destroy the orbs by shooting at them with any weapon. Once Balrog's health is near complete depletion, he stops flying and begins to leap around the level as he did in his first form. Only when the player defeats him will he exclaim, "What ARE you?" and leap out of the Power Supply Room through the ceiling. Third form (Balfrog) Main article: Balfrog Balrog intercepts Misery and Quote's meeting at the Gum room to warn Misery that Quote's strength may outmatch those of a Mimiga's. Misery then transforms him into a large frog, reminding him that it is his responsibility to deal with soldiers such as Quote. The battle with Balrog (labelled in the credits as "Balfrog") commences once Misery leaves the room. Balfrog makes smaller leaps than in his previous form, but still makes his way from one end of the room to the other. When he reaches the end of either side, he turns, leans forward and opens his mouth, sending out several red bullets that move towards Quote. This is the only form of Balfrog that is susceptible to weapon attacks. When Balfrog is hit with 300 HP worth of damage, he will turn back into Balrog, and exit the Gum room without saying anything to Quote. Fourth form The player fights Balrog for the final time in the Boulder Chamber as Quote and Curly are pushing on a boulder to advance farther into the Labyrinth. When Balrog intercepts, preparing to destroy them for attempting to escape, Curly interprets his presence as an offer of assistance. Balrog starts to seemingly help, but then knocks Curly out while asking if they were even listening to him in the first place. During the battle, Balrog jumps and fires several missiles in midair. He then walks to the other end of the Boulder Chamber and fires missiles from the other side. The missiles can be shot at for weapon energy and hearts, but subtract health and experience if they hit Quote. The player's goal is to hit Balrog until his metre is depleted at 500 HP. For the duration of the battle, Curly is unconscious, and does not help. Once the player defeats Balrog, he helps move the boulder, allowing Quote and Curly to continue into the Labryinth. Interactions *'Misery' - Balrog is labelled "Misery's punching bag" in the second ending credits. He obediently listens to Misery's commands, confronting Quote several times in an attempt to destroy him. *'Jenka' - Balrog first arrives in the storehouse, where he reveals to the player that he already knows Jenka from previous events. He comes to collect the storehouse key, which Jenka possesses, for the Doctor. After Jenka refuses, Balrog interprets this as a sign of betrayal and later collects it by force. *'Doctor' - Although Balrog is cursed by the Crown and must therefore serve the Doctor, he never speaks directly to him. Rather, it is Misery who gives Balrog the Doctor's commands. The only scene where the Doctor and Balrog are present on the same screen is in the Sand Zone storehouse, where he stops Toroko from escaping. It is Misery who instructs Balrog to feed Toroko the flower, which in turn fulfilled the Doctor's suggestion. Gallery Balrog!.png References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Allies